1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical connector for mounting on the printed circuit board comprises a housing which retains a plurality of electrical contacts. Each one of the contacts comprises one end extending outside of the housing for electrically connecting with the printed circuit board, and another end for electrically connecting with the contact of a complementary mating electronic device. Generally, the contact will be deformed easily when engaging with the complementary mating electronic device. Specially, the contacts will interference each other under serious compression of the complementary mating electronic device.